Forbidden love
by Nekoro yaoi
Summary: Daisuke is a demon who have been past down for generations. He is going to a new school for demons there he will met a guy who he should never ever have met. Will their love win against the two familys that wants to see the other dead. M for later. Warning! Not the best Grammar! PAUSED! Dont know for how long...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi i'M Nekoro! This is my first D.N Angel fanfic but I hope it's good._**

**_I do not own this anime and that I think everyone allready knew but if I did then I don't think Daisuke and Dark would like me XDD._**

**_So this is a fanfic about two demon familys that wants to kill each other. Might be a little lemon later on, but I don't know. I'm a person that write the story as I get Ideas so I gonna warn you that it might take a while for each chapter to get out. And the more R I get the more will I try to finish this one._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The beginning of a new life.<p>

A strong wind is blowing in the city and is taking everything that comes in its way with it. The full moon was high up in the night sky lighting up the streets. A sound from running footsteps crushers the silence and it was getting louder and louder. All the creatures hiding in the ally run into hiding behind anything that is available. Suddenly a fast little red haired boy comes around the corner and seems to be in a hurry. His face almost as red as his hair and he was panting heavy.

"Ah! I have five minutes and 3 block left to run!" the boy says and you could hear the panic in his voice. "But I can't be late!" The boy then knew that he couldn't possible make it in time in this pace. He then stopped and looked around to see if there was anyone close by right now, but luckily there wasn't. He then focused all his power and he could feel how something was happening to himself. Suddenly he grow a long, red and fluffy tail, two red and large cat like ears and he then grow big claws on his hands and they could rip apart anything and anyone into shreds and last he grow two really big and beautiful red wings, and they looked like the ones that angel had, except for the crimson colour. He then took of to the sky in high speed with help from the strong wind.

The clock struck 8 o'clock and the door flew up with a tired red haired boy walked in. The boy's mother then stood in the hall waiting for her boy.

"Daisuke!" she yield in happiness and flew over and hug Daisuke so hard that he couldn't breed. She then let him go when she realized it. "You just made it to the house meeting." She then took him to the biggest room in the house that where decorated with statues in many different sizes, but as usual there was one that took away Daisuke eyes and made him feel uncomfortable. It was a statue of a black Perafix being killed by a knight in white armour. The Perafix where one and the most powerful creature in the demon world and they where often hunted down because of it. Both humans and demons hunted them and many still searches for the rare and uncommon demon. Daisuke had the same rare blood inside him that was passed down from generations to generations, but only one each thousand years was born and Daisuke was just that one. The knight was not a unknown one. The knight was from a family known as Mousy, the Perafix worst enemy. The had hunted down them for generations. The mousy family was cruel demons that didn't show anyone any mercy. They where often in their human form so not many have ever seen their true form and survived.

"Daisuke." a voice then dragged away Daisuke's attention from the statue and he then saw his dad's face beside him with a hand on Daisuke's shoulder.

"The meeting is about to start Daisuke, are you coming?" His dad said and he nodded.

The meeting wasn't like a big meeting more like family talk. The one that was sitting ready in the cough was Daisuke's mom Emiko, his dad Kosuke, who now was sitting down beside Emiko, his sister Towa, Daisuke's grandfather and last, and you could say smallest, Daisuke's best friend Wiz the bunny. Daisuke sat down beside Towa with Wiz in his lap.

"So let's start today's meeting." Emiko said and her face become deadly serious. "Daisuke we all know that you are 15 year now and we think it's time for you to go to the special all-boy academy 'Mount D.N'." She said as she rolled up the paper that was lying on the table. She then pointed at the place that said 'Mount D.N'.

"It's the school that is ruled by many demons, so I know it can be dangerous for you so that's why you have to hide your true identity." Emiko said and her eyes looked right in Daisuke's. With a nod Daisuke confirmed that he knew what was needed.

"I know." He said and Daisuke knew that he needed to go to this school because there he had a good chance of survival while his power would grow strong so he could protect him from the danger of the outside world.

"Wiz will come with you so you won't feel alone." Kosuke said and Daisuke felt happy that he didn't need to be all alone. He looked at the little bunny in his lap that just looked up at him and smiled.

"So when will we get there?" Daisuke asked and looked back at his mother.

"Around 7am tomorrow. We will be there around 9am then." Emiko said and looked a bit less stressed and worried. Daisuke nod and then when the meeting was done he went to his room to pack his thing for tomorrow.

~.~.~Daisuke's profile.~.~.~

An annoying sound was echoing through the whole room. I tried to ignore it when suddenly something come crashing onto me.

"WHA!" I flew up and I could see Wiz lying on top of me. His eyes looked at me and he seems happy that he had successful made me wake up. I then laugh and looked at the clock and panicked when I saw that it was already 6.30am and we would be on our way to my new school in just 30 minutes. I ran up and took my cloths and went straight for the bathroom.

Like every morning so are the mirror is taunting me. It shining up my face and showing me those big red eyes that remind me of the blood flowing through me and of my destiny.

"Daisuke? Are you up?" my mother yells. I quickly put on my cloth. A red shirt, a big black jacket and then a par of black pants. I brush my hair one last time and brush my teeth. I then run out back to my room to get my package. I took one last look at it to see so I haven't forgotten anything important. I had my cloth, my toothbrush and I had Wiz's things, my photo album with pictures of my friends and family and last I had mine drawing book with me. I then run down to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier mom?" I took half burnt bread and sat down with the table and Wiz jumping on and taking a big strawberry that he always did at the morning.

"Sorry Daisuke. I thought that you like to sleep a bit longer today." Emiko looked with puppy eyes at me and I knew that I couldn't be mad at her. "But Daisuke, today is the day. So remember that you can't show or tell anyone your true identity." Emiko looked at me really serious and I knew how worried she was.

"Then what am I suppose to tell when someone asks without being suspicious? And the headmaster surly wants to know too." I asked and I really wanted to know. Emiko then smiled a big smile.

"I was hoping you would ask." and her smile grow and it really crept me out. "You will act as a Nekor."

"Nekor? Isn't that a cat demon?"

"Yes! Because you do have the ears and tail to act as one, but you will have to hid your wings. And you can't tell anyone that you are from the Niwa family, so your new name will be Daisuke Kentoro." I said the name in my head and I actuality like the sound of it _"Daisuke Kentoro and I'm a Nekor."_

Wiz then came jumping onto me and his mouth was red after the strawberry. He licked his mouth to get a last taste of the berry and then cuddled in my lap. I smiled and pet him on the head.

"So should we get going?" Emiko asked looking at me smiling.

"Sure. I just gonna say bye to dad and the others." I said and started to got down to my dad's working room. My dad doesn't have any blood from the Perafix in him, but he loved mother and married her even knowing what her relatives was. He have always been interested in research and is trying to learn everything about the Perafix as possible, but even if he is smart he is not so good with cleaning. His whole room was cowered in books and I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Dad?" I shout and he suddenly appeared behind a huge mountain of old books. "I just wanted to tell you that we are going now."

"Oh. I see. Then can dad get a last hug?" he asked smiling and I laughed and went over and hugged him. "Be careful now." I smiled and nodded and then went up and said goodbye to the others and mom and I went to the car.

The car was red and small but charming. We placed ourselves in it and waved goodbye to the others.

"So Dai do you remember your false identity?" mom asked looking at the rode before her.

"Yes, I'm Daisuke Kentoro. A Nekor." I looked at Wiz lying in my lap sleeping. I started to think about my acting as a Nekor. A Nekor is a cat demon that lives in the forest and they usually trick humans into feeding them with their cuteness. I blushed when I though about me begin for food from a stranger. I then yawned and fall asleep with me knowing that I would be able to sleep in 2 hours before getting the school. Before falling asleep I wondered how my new roommate would be like. The darkness then took over me and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! First chapter! Hope it was good! And remember the more R I get the more will I work! And I love to get help with idea to cliffhanging and stuff! XD Love Neko!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back! I have thought about it and I will puplish this more often, but I can't promis that I will puplish so often. I will write when I get the felling for it and puplish when I have wroten a Chapter.**

**I Will warn youn that I have come up with new 'demons' and names. And I will tell you now so you now Satoshi is not a student he is working in the school office!**

**I don't own D.N angel but I do wish I did!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I woke up with a smack as the car was jumping over a hole on the road. I looked around and the first thing I saw was Wiz face. I jerked back in surprise when I heard a little 'kyu' from the little rabbit. It seems he too was woken up from moms driving. I placed Wiz on my lap again and scratched him behind the left ear where I knew I loved it. He smiled and started to sleep again.

"Sorry Dai, I didn't mean to wake you." Emiko said smiling and I somehow didn't take that as an apology. "But you really woke up at the right time, look!" she said and pointed out at my window. I looked out, but first the only thing I saw was huge trees and the blazing sun that made it hard to see everything. When I tried to cover the sun with my hand I could suddenly see something behind the trees. Then the trees stopped and I could see a big mansion, larger then the biggest of houses. It looked like it had around four levels and it was even larger then six football fields. I was amazed by the building, but I still wondered what mom meant with 'right time'. '_Was it so I could see this or what?'_

"Isn't Mount D.N amazing?" mom said and I nodded then suddenly I realized what she had said. _'Mount D.N? Like in my new school... Is this my school...?' _"Aren't you lucky to be able to live here for 3 years?

I was really amazed by the size and the beautiful garden surrounding it. When We where getting closer I could see the garden more clearly. It was big. Even bigger then the school actually. I could see a bush statue looking like a big dragon with it's teeth showing. It was really might-looking. On the other side of the road there was an other statue looking like a sort of scary cimeara and it also was showing it teeth and when I looked more closely at the both it looked like they were gonna attack each other. I felt a bit uneasy being between them.

We where now standing beside our car and looking at the big entrance of the school. It was like a big bow over the door and speaking about the door, it wasn't one of those small ordinary once either, it was almost as high as the school! A big "door" made of tree and it looked a lot mike those from the old times. We went over to the door thinking it would be impossibly to open, but it opened just by us pressing our hand against it. When the door was opened there was standing a guy right in the middle and it looked like he was waiting for us. The guy had blue short hair and had that icy look in his eyes that could make even the most dangerous tiger run with it's tail between it's legs… Kinda scary. He looked at me with his cold eyes and I could feel a shiver running down my spine.

" Kentoro I assume?" The bluenet said and I could see his eyes going up and down my body inspecting me.

"Yes." Mom said a bit crept out by the boys cold eyes too. I then looked at his cloth and I got a feeling that was our school uniform. It was black with a blue tie. I could feel a laugher inside me when I thought of how bad the uniform would suite me. Blue isn't my favourite colour and it really didn't suite to my flaming red hair. The bluenet then cough a bit to draw my attention and I looked at him and suddenly got the feeling that he had asked something so I just said; "Yes!" I could then hear a laugh from my mom and I blushed.

"Well then that's good. Please follow me. I will lead you to the chairman's office." The bluenet said and actually looked a bit amused. I smile a little and we followed him.

When we finally arrived at the office, and past through almost 1/7 of the building, my legs gave away when I could finally sit down. I couldn't understand that a school can be so huge! It took us 10 minutes to get too the office and on the way we had seen many students and you could really see why humans couldn't go here. Everyone was monsters in many different sizes and forms. I had seen a kappa and some other weird monsters but there was still quite many who was in their human forms.

The bluenet, who I still didn't know the name of, had now come back after telling the chairman that we were here now. He said that we could get in and when I past the guy I could see a little blush on his face and something on is cheek but I didn't get to see what it was clearly but it looked like someone had kissed him and to be honest is uniform didn't look so "in order" like it did just a minute ago.

When we got in the headmaster he sat in a big chair in the middle of the room and he had a big smile on his face, but it was really creping me out. When I looked closer at him I could see that he looked quite young and quite beautiful. He had long blonde hair and he wear a white suite, a bit mafia looking. He also wear a really beautiful purple tie that sorta suited his blond hair.

"So you must be Daisuke Ketoro." He said looking at me and I gave him a stiff nod. "My name Krad Miorenoa, but please just call me Krad. We hope that you will find yourself at home here a Mount D.N." His smile was big and now I didn't feel so tense any more.

The door went opened and the bluenet come in, now with a bit calm face and that mark was gone.

"Krad, why don't I show Kentoro-kun the way to his room? Then you and miss Kentoro can speak in quiet." he said looking at Krad with a calm glaze.

"Oh please just call me Emiko. Miss makes me feel so old." Mom said laughing.

"Please if you would Satoshi, I would be happy." Krad said and now I knew the bluenet's name.

Normal Profile

Daisuke follow Satoshi through corridors, through all the halls and through big groups of students. After a long walk they had finally reached what was looking like the student dorm. Satoshi stopped before a door and opened it. Before they went in Daisuke stopped and looked inside. Empty. Daisuke sight in relief that he didn't have to worry about anyone disturbing him while nu-packing.

Satoshi told Daisuke about the rules of the school and that his room-mate was out right now so that he wouldn't need to worry about him. He then showed him the uniform that he would need to wear. Daisuke looked at it and he was sill thinking about how bad the blue colour would look on him.

"Kentoro you should know that the school uniform comes with five different colours depending on what sort of demon you are." Satoshi said and showed him the five different colour that was on the tie and on the other accessory. The different colours was red, blue, green and white, but he couldn't see any fifth one. Daisuke hoped mostly to get the red as it was his favourite colour and the best suited colour for him. Then Daisuke suddenly start to wonder about what Satoshi had recently said.

"Why does the demon sort madder in colours and fashion?" Daiskue asked counfused and looked at the different colour again.

Satoshi then looked at Daisuke a bit surprised that the smaller male would ask that question, but he was yet happy that he asked a good question instead of a stupid question like everyone else did.

"You see it because not everyone wants to be in their normal demon form." He started and Daisuke thought about everything he said as he continued. "Some demons don't like their real form and that because of many different reasons. So instead to show everyone how you actually look like more that at the sports and gym. So we like to have the student's wear this so people know what sort of demon everyone are." Disuke looked amassed and he would never thought about that.

"But what does every colour stand for? Satoshi smiled at like the younger males spirit of asking questions. Satoshi then picked up the blue one and started to explain.

"You see this blue colour stands for those demons who have a connection to the cold, water or the weather." Satoshi said and then he showed his tie how was blue as well. "As you see I wear a blue tie because I'm connected to the cold or rather the ice and snow. My mother was a snow-maiden who lured in men to her lair and devour them." Daisuke was surprised to her that Satoshi was a snow-maiden or rather a snow-man. But it could explain his cold blue hair and ice looking eyes.

"But I have heard that snow-maidens are cold hearted creatures, but I don't think that you are cold." Daisuke said and showed Satoshi one of his most lovable smile that could melt any ice and heart. Satoshi was really surprised of Daisuke's statement and that smile made him feel really good inside. One one person have ever been so kind and understanding to him before. He smiled and thanked Daisuke and that continued his colour explanation.

"Not many of our student's really wear this tie because not many here is connected to the cold." Satoshi said and then put back the blue tie and picked up the white one this time. "The white tie are for all those who are connected to the wind and are often meant for those flying demons like tengu and ghost." Satoshi then looked at Daisuke and he could see the boy turning pale and start to shiver.

"What's wrong Kentoro? You look sick." Daisuke just stood there befor anser the question.

"Is there G-ghost here...?" Satoshi then looked at the boy and then understod that he was scared of ghost.

"You can't really call them ghost. More like spirits or demons taking form of a ghost to scare people. Real ghost doesn't exist." Daisuke then relaxed and sight out and he beg Satoshi not to tell anyone about this.

"Then if I should continue." Satoshi put back the white and took the green tie this time. "The green colour are for those who are a little different to everyone else here. You could say that they are a bit bigger then everyone else. Can you guess any kind of monster that could wear this?" Daisuke just stood there and thought about what kinda monster who should wear the green one. He then got a idea

"Like bigfoot? Or the hulk?" Daisuke pointed out and he could see Satoshi laugh about the idea.

"Yes you could say them, but our school don't really have bigfoot here." He then stopped laugh and thought about an example to the boy. "You know about the Kinabera demons?" Daisuke just shook his head. He had never heard about a Kinabera before.

" A Kinabera is a big demon who are often called forest protectors." Satoshi explained and Daisuke listen with curious ears. "They are forest sprites that are often in the form of trees and stops everyone that tries to get pass them or destroy the forest." Daisuke then light up and he remember a story he was told when he was little about a forest spirit that protects the forest.

"Are there Kinabera here in this school?" Daisuke asked and was a bit currious.

"Yes they do. They goes to this school so they can learn the right way to protect."

"Cool."

"Well then should a explain the red tie or do you think you could figure our who have to wear this colour are connected to?" Satoshi picked the red tie and hold it before Daisuke who thought so his brain started to hurt, but he then got an idea.

"Fire demons?"

"Correct. Demons that are connected to fire or heat are to wear this colour and like a Nekor like yourself you are connected to fire aren't you?" Satoshi asked and Daisuke start to panic. _Does Nekor demons use fire? Mom never told me this! _Daisuke just had to lie and play with. "Yeah you right. Hehe. Saddly I can't really use fire."

"Oh is that so." Satoshi said with a weird smile that Daisuke couldn't see because he was still in panic-mode. "But I'm pretty sure you will learn it in this 3 years with us." Satoshi then put back the red tie and took the three other colours because Daisuke was suppose to wear the red tie and for that he was glad, but then while Satoshi was on is way to leave he notice that that only was four colours not five like Satoshi had said there was.

"Satoshi-kun was is the fifth colour?" Satoshi stopped in the door and turned and remember that he had forgot to tell him. He had to much fun answering and question the younger male.

"I'm sorry I almost forgot. The fifth colour is purple and that colour is for those demon who is really rare or have a really high social standing. One a few are to have that tie. If you had noticed you should have seen that the headmaster Krad had a purple one." Daisuke then thought about it and then remembered that he had seen a purple tie on Krad.

"What sort of demon are the headmaster really?" Daisuke asked and say that Satoshi smiled and explaind.

"Krad is a really rare and powerful demon in both power and in social-standings. He his from a ancient race called Angelic." Daisuke could see that Satoshi really spoke of his headmaster with pride and respect and he looked really happy talking about Krad.

"So you could say that he is an demon in a angel body?" Satoshi laught a little laugh and smiled.

"Yes you could say that yes." Satoshi then turned and started to go to out but stopped just in the opening of the doorway. "I have to leave now if you don't mind. You have some time before your first class starts. And if you ever need something then I will be in the school office" He said before disappearing before Daisuke could say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so prude of myself! I Puplished a chapter! R&amp;R Pleass! Give me tips and idees too!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**WELL I'M BACK! I have finally updated this story! I have to say that I really start to like the story to be honest XD I'm proude!**

**Well I won't disturb you anymore then this on to chapter 3!**

**I OWN NOTHING! Only the new demons and some occ. And I do own Mount D.N so I'm the head head master XD**

* * *

><p><strong>~.~.~ Daisuke's profile ~.~.~<strong>

After Satoshi had mystery disappeared I just stood there with big eyes. "Where did he go?" I then ran outside the door to see if I could find him, but he were nowhere to be seen. I just stood there with my mouth dropping to the floor. "Cool..." I just wanted to run to the office to ask him how he did that, but a scent hit my nose and I just couldn't stop smelling it. I may not be a real Nekor but I still have a pretty sensitive nose and I could easily detect any demon and what it was from just by the scent even if it was 5 miles away.

This scent made my nose tickle and made my whole body relax and lean into it. It was the smell of a ocean breeze mixed with the smell of an moon flower that could only be found blooming in the darkest of forests in the light of the full moon. The scent was overwhelming. I could fell my body starting to tremble and react in a weird way that would only happened when a animal demon was in heat. "How can one smell make me go in heat?" I whispered to myself and thought that I have to get this problem solved before the lesson starts and everyone gets to know this. I then went to the bathroom to fix my "little problem".

The bathroom was quite ordinary looking for being such a big and flashy building. It had a much modern style for being a demon school too. It had a toilet like any ordinary bathrooms and for that I was thankful. An shower and a bathtub. Nice. And then their was a bathroom cabinet with a quite big mirror that you could opened and put your things in. I reminded myself that I had to unpack my stuff before going later. I then went to finish my "business" - so if you guys don't mind.

~.~.~ Normal profile ~.~.~

After fixing his problem Daisuke went to unpack his things, but before he could start he got hit by something in his head and he landed hard on the floor with a *thumb*.

"Ouch! What was that?" He then looked around and saw Wiz siting on his back with a prude smile on is face for being able to surprise his friend. Daisuke just laughed and petted Wiz on his head and scratching him behind his ear. Wiz gave a quiet "Kyu" and fell asleep in the touch.

"Aww you are so cute Dai!" Daisuke looked up and got jumped by Emiko who hugged him so hard he wasn't really able to breath. She then let go when she realized that she was straggling her own son. "Sorry Dai but you were so CUTE!" Daisuke just sigh and shock his head as his mother let out another fangirl scream!

"But sadly I have to leave you now Daisuke." Emiko said with sadness in her voice. She hugged Daisuke again, but this time much more gentle and caring. Daisuke remembered that he wouldn't get to see his mother more until his three years had past. He hugged Emiko and quietly let a lonely tear fall down on his cheek.

"I gonna miss you mom."

"Me too Daisuke, but we will all route for you that your secrets wont be found out-" Daisuke sight and hoped the same. "- and that you will come home with a good and handsome boyfriend."

"Yeah... Wha- MOM!" Daisuke screamed with a big blush on his face. "I-I'm not gay-"

"Oh don't try to fool us Dai! We know that you have liked boys for a long time now. I'm your mother what did you expect?" Daisuke just stared at his mother before leting out a sigh in defeat.

"Fine..." The truth was that Daisuke had stared liked guys the same time he got into puberty and all his hormones had kicked in. He had never really told anyone about it. He had been in love in some guys in his old school, but he had never gotten the courage confess. Emiko just smirked and kissed her son on the cheek making him blush again before he smiled and kissed her back on her own cheek. "Love you mom."

"Love you to Dai." With that she hugged Daisuke one last time before leaving with tears in her eyes. She knew that this would be dangerous if his secret would be found out, but at the same she knew that this was the only way to make him strong enough to protect himself and luckily he might just find a boyfriend that could help him and protect him and love him even if he got to know the secret. When she left the school ground she made a quiet pry that he would come home safe.

In his room Daisuke could see Emiko's car drive away and he let some more tears fall down before wiping them away and go back to packing up his things.

Daisuke figured that the bed to the right was his because on the other side of the room there was a big mess on the bed and some posters on the wall looking like diffident bands he didn't seam to know who they were, but there was one poster he knew he recognized. It was a poster of Yu-gi-oh the abriged series! By LittleKuriboh. One of Daisuked favorite (and mine) voice actors and he smiled knowing his roommate had some humor.

Daisuke placed his package on the clean bed and start to unpack. He placed his drawing book in the big shared bookshelf. Wiz - who had just awaken from his slumber - was jumping up and down on a place in the corner of the room between the wall and the bed where Daisuke figured was where Wiz wanted his things. He put his cloths in his own closet and the at last he placed his pic album in a box in his nightstand.

Dasisuke thought he was done and was gona put the package in the closet when he saw a little packet in the bottom. He picked it up and looked closely. It was in packed in a green paper with a red ribbon on it. He opened it and found a little box inside it with a letter attached to it. He opend it and started to read.

_"Dear Daisuke._

_I hope that you will have a good time on Mount D.N. We know that you will have a hard time keeping your secret but we still hope that you will be fine. But we just wanted to give you this before you do anything stupid."_

Daisuke then stopped reading the letter for a minute and opened the box and found a collar in a white color and attached to it was a same white colored metal rose hanging shortly from the collar. He then looked down on the letter again and continue to read.

_"This is a old collar that have been pasted down in generations. It's called "The collar of the dying rose". It filled with a power that controls the power of the Perafix inside you and it will hide your true form from transforming and taking control over you. It's impotent that you never take it of if you haven't evolved to the true Perafix, but it might take years to master. But the collar will also keep away the smell of the Perafix and make it unrecognizable._

_Please Daisuke wear it and promise us you won't ever take it of before your ready. And don't worry no one will be able to recognize it as the Perafix emblem because no one has been able to see it when they have too fight the true form. So don't worry. _

_Love your beloved family._

_P.S. The collar will look really cute on you!"_

Daisuke read through the letter many times and looked both amazed and worried when he looked at the collar but he did know that His family knew what was best about his power so he went to to mirror beside the door and put the collar on. As soon as he had put it on place both the color and the rose and the collar start to shine into a bright light that made Daisuke close his eyes and when he opened them again the light was gone, but the collar and the rose attached to it had mysteriously changed from white to red.

Daisuke just stared at the collar and he couldn't believe his eyes. I then wondered why red, but soon remembered that it was the Perafix emblem and that it would possibly change because Daisuke had a red color in his Perafix form. He then looked into the mirror and had to laugh to his mother when she had said he would look cute in it. He looked more like a dog demon now then a Neko.

Daisuke was drawn back to reality when wiz come flying into his head - again - making him stumble into the wall.

"What now Wiz?" he asked and rubbed his head where the bunny thing had hit him.

"Kyuuu!" Daisuke looked at Wiz with a confused, but when Wiz the jumped to the closet and pointed at the uniform and then to the clock on the nightstand table Daisuke panicked when he knew what his friend meant.

"I start in 10 minuts?" Daisuke hurried to take on the uniform and toke a paper Satoshi had given him on the way to his room with his schedule about the classes and where they where. Daisuke knew that if it toke him and Satoshi a good 5 minutes to reach his room then it would take a least 5-8 minutes to get to the classroom it not longer if he got lost. He went out from his room but before he left he smelled the wonderful scent that he thought must belong to his roommate and as he started to walk in a fast passe to the classroom - that luckily only toke him 7 minutes to reach- he hoped he wouldn't jump the owner of the scent or go in heat again. When he reached the classroom he saw that many students already had gotten inside. He stood outside the door to the room when the teacher come and greeted him.

"You must be Daisuke Kentoro I assume?" Daisuke just nodded and the teacher just smiled. "Well nice to meet you Kentoro. My name is Jasmine Delabato your homeroom teacher from no on. So are you ready to meet the class?" Just as Delabato said that the school clock rang and Daisuke knew that this was the time to meet the demons that would be his new class. Daisuke just nodded and let Delabato lead the way.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Well was it good? OwO Pleass say that it was good! (_ _) please?<strong>

**Well I'm prude that I made this much! **

**So How will Daisuke take his new class?**

**BTW! If you guys like Yugioh you really should watch the abriged verison!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm back! Sorry I didn't write sooner (_ _) *bow* Please don't kill me! I was out of the country + I have warned you that I wont really publish that often. I just kicked my ass to go and write this because I love you guys and didn't want u guys to be mad at me. **

**But here is chapter 4! The longed chapter! Daisuke meets Daisuke! **

**I own nothing! If I did DN angel would never be puplished XDD Me to lazy X3**

* * *

><p><strong>~.~.~ Normal profile ~.~.~<strong>

Delabato had told Daisuke - just before entering the classroom - that she would go in first to tell the students about his arrival and that she would tell him when he could come in and say hi. Daisuke just nodded and he could feel his heart beat like crazy when she opened the door and went in. She left the door open so he could see in and see when she would give him a sigh no come in.

The students was sitting and chatting with each other just as Delabato entered the class room and when everyone say her they all went to their rightful places and just wait for the class to start.

"Good morning students." she said with a big smile while she placed her things on her table.

"Morning Miss Delabato." everyone said with big smiles on their faces. Everyone loved Miss Delabato because she was a warm hearted women that never was to strict - if it wasn't needed that is. She was very popular in the whole school too and she would have many man – and some woman – confessing to her almost everyday, but she would always say no with a smile that couldn't make anyone sad even as they were rejected.

"Today students we have a new transfer student." as that were said everyone started to whisper to another discussing and asking each other questions. 'A new student now?' some started to ask. 'I hope it is a cute girl' some guys started to wonder while dreaming about a typical bishoujo. 'I hope it's a cute uke or hot seme.' some Fujoshi girls started to discussing.

While everyone was talking about the new student Miss Delabato started to continue to talk again.

"His name is Daisuke Kentoro." and when the class got to here that it was a male all the guys in class sighed disappointed and some cried good bye to their girl dreams. But just after Delabato's talk Daisuke walked in and made everyone's – and specially the guys - eyes widened. Only one word could be described: 'SO CUTE!' His big crimson hair was spiky and stood out in every directions and that made him even more cute, but what made almost everyone faint of cuteness was his eyes. Because when he was standing next to Delabato and looked up to watch everyone they could all see his eyes clearly. Big crimson orbs that almost made him look like a little lost puppy when he watched them with nervous eyes.

"Hello!" Daisuke said with a smile. Not only was he really – and that meant REALLY – cute. He had a angelic voice.

'_This class doesn't seem so bad.' _Daisuke thought and brought a bigger and brighter smile to his face. That was the down fall for mostly of the class as almost half of the class fainted and the Fujoshi to squeak and have nosebleeds. Daisuke jumped a bit by all the fainting and all the squeaks and the nosebleeds.

Only on girl didn't look at Daisuke with loving eyes. A girl with long brown hair and with almost to much make-up. She looked at him with hatred and jealousy that everyone was acting like he was

cuter then her.

Delabato just smiled. 'Youth.' "Well Daisuke you want to give the class a presentation of yourself?" Daisuke looked at her and nodded still dumbfound by the class. "Sure. I love too" he then said and once more turned to the class.

"My name is Daisuke Kentoro. My hobby is the paint. I hope to become friends with everyone here." If it was even possible he gave the students a even brighter smile. Almost every guy in the class had forgot their girl dream when they have seen Daisuke and they could swear they had turn gay just be seeing him.

"Anyone have any question to Daisuke?" Miss Delabato asked any she say one hand up in the air from a girl. " Yes Layla?"

"What sort of demon are you?" The girl said nervous and worried that maybe she shouldn't have asked that. But Daisuke only smile a smile and remembered what he was acting like.

"I'm a Nekor." And almost on Que his big fluffy tail and cat-like ears puff out and made him look just Adoree. Daisuke had to admit that it was harder to keep his wings inside while the rest of the transformation was on. So he pulled them back quick. Many students was sad that he could keep them out and some even wanted to pet those cute ears and tail.

Just when Delabato asked if there was any other question Daisuke was hit by a familiar scent and his eyes widened and smelled the scent and realized that it was the same scent from his room. The same scent that made him have his "little" problem earlier. And it got stronger and stronger and just when Delabato was about to tell Daisuke where he could sit the door to the class room flew open and Daisuke's nose was like bitch-slap by the strong smell and he looked at the source of the smell. In the door opening stood a panting long – and to be honest quite handsome – male with long purple hair.

"Well it was nice of you to drop in Dark Mousy,"

**~.~.~ Daisuke's profile ~.~.~**

I just stared at the new entered person and could feel that the scent was really strong and made me manhood tingled and another "little" problem was born again. The so called Dark had finally caught his breath and was now standing straight. His hair was a bit messy and you could see that he had run all the way here. I had to admit that he was handsome. Suddenly it hit me. Miss Delabato had just said that his name was Dark _Mousy_... Like those Mousy... Oh shit! Well it wasn't really surprising that a Mousy was in this school. It wasn't that many demon schools in Japan, but the surprising thing was that it of course would be a hot guy that was going in the same class as me and by the smell of thing... he is my roommate... But the worse thing wasn't only that.. no. It was that just by smelling him I get a TURN ON! My life was no a complete hell. And this was only the FIRST DAY! Man I'm doomed...

"Sorry Delabato. I was in the chairman office just when the bell rang and you know how far away it is from this room." Dark said scratching his hair. " I hope I didn't miss anything important."

Delabato just sighed. "Yes you did. This is our new transfer student, Daisuke Kentoro." she said showing her hand down to me. I just watch him when he looked down on me. Our eyes meet and I could see his purple eyes. The were strong and kind, but at the same time cocky. Our eyes was locked in a moment until you could hear a little dry cough from somewhere in the class and I looked away blushing and by that I earned some more squeak from some fan girls. But I could feel the same glare coming from that girl and I felt quite uncomfortable. How am I gonna survive all this. I sighed and just waited for Delabato to give me my seat.

**~.~.~ Dark's profile ~.~.~**

I had just made it from the chairman and had just made it back to class to start. I did so not long to come to that class room and be meet by my big fan girl army and specially no to meet with the all-so-mighty Risa Harada. She gave me the creeps. That snow-princess could really be on your tail all day and make your day crap.

Just as I made it in to class I was welcomed be the always happy Miss Delabato. I had asked if I missed anything and she pointed out that I missed the info about some transfer student and I thought that I would just be another guy. The chairman had told me that I would get a roommate which hadn't been the happiest news of the day really. I liked my privacy when I finally got it.

Just when I was prepared to see a quite ordinary guy standing their next to Delabato I was meet with two big crimson eyes staring back at me and I was dumbfound. He was beautiful and so innocent. I think I feel in love at first sight. I smirked inside of my mind that he would be my roommate. I couldn't wait to see his naked and cute body. This would be so much fun!

When I heard a cough from a student – probably from Risa – Daisuke turned from my face with a big blush on his face. How cute can a guy be. I smirked. This day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Good? I hope it was worth your wait.<strong>

**Well as usual I cant promis when I will be able to write more. I will soon start at my new gymnasium and I don't know if I will have time to write. BUT I PROMISE! I won't give up on this story!**

**Love Nekoro! Plz R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well! Looked at this! I have posted around 2 chapters on only 2 weeks! OMG! Well in this chapter there is gonna be my first lime. Sadly no lemon only Daisuke and his smell "problem". Well Onto the chapter!  
><strong>

**OWN NOTING! Only plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 5<strong>

**~.~.~ Daisuke's profile ~.~.~ **

_'God why me?! Why do you hate me so... Not only did you have to put me and that Dark guy in the same class, but in the same room too?! But the worse thing is that he is from the Mousy family! My kinds worse enemy AND he got a smell that make both my nose and my manhood tremble and go weak. But what can I do. Nothing... I just have to avoid him. The problem is that he seams to be into me... Shit.'_

Miss Delabato had made Dark go to his seat and the 'oh-so-lucky-me' just had to be placed on the empty seat next to him...

As miss Delabato started the lesson – that apparently history - Dark turned to me and tried to start an conversation.

"So Dai. How is your first day going?" he asked with a little smirk on his face. He was defiantly coming onto me, but weirdly I didn't really feel like I minded the attention. To tell the truth I felt kinda computable with him, witch wasn't really the best thing to do with him being an Mousy - and that smell didn't really help that much either. What really – and I mean REALLY – didn't help was that nickname he had given me.

"Well it's have goon pretty good for being the first lesson. The only thing that bothers me is all the stares I'm given. They creeping me out." I said and turned my head around so that Dark couldn't see my blush that had starting to crawl on my cheeks. If I had turned around I would have seen Dark smirking victorious.

"Don't worry about them." he said as he warped his arm around my shoulder and dragging me against him witch – of course – made me blush more because of the contact. I could hear a low chuckle from him and turned my head towards him with brought me an bigger smirk from his side.

Our eyes met in that "hug"and, as earlier, we couldn't take our eyes away from each other. Crimson met amethyst in a intense battle of trying to understanding the other. I could suddenly see a quick spark in those deep eyes, but it disappeared before I could truly read the emotion. Our eyes broke from another because an cough coming from Miss Delabato as I blushed even more and turned away looking down into my books. I could hear some giggles around me and I then dug my face into the book I had pressed up into my face even more. '_Why me?!'_

_'It's something in those eyes that makes me unable to look away. It's like flying high in the night sky. Joy and happiness, but at the same time I can see sadness that is masked and makes it impossible to truly see it. I want to see it and help it at the same time. But he is an Mousy. My biggest enemy, but maybe he is different. Who knows. Don't judge the book by it covers like they said. Maybe I should give him a chance. As long as he didn't figure out who or _what _I am. _

If I only had knew back there what would happen in the future then maybe things would be differently. If only.

**~.~.~ Normal profile ~.~.~ **

Daisuke was happy that the lesson had finally ended. He couldn't stop his blushing to grow and now - because of that smell of Dark's - by sitting next to him my nose and manhood was starting to explode. He was sure glad that it was about one hour before next class – mostly because it would take some time to make it to the other side of the school. The first thing he did was run to his room and trying to avoid anyone that could stop him. Dark was one of those objects. Luckily he had made it. He flew right to the bathroom and made sure the door was now locked.

As he had made it there he sat down on the toilet and sipped down his pants along with his underwear. He toke a steady grip around his member and start pumping it. He let out small moans as he speed up the strokes. It had build up much more this time. Mostly because he had been so close to the source of the scent and because ha had to hide it during the lesson. He was really glad no one had noticed.

Just as Daisuke thought he couldn't do anymore his nose detected '_that_' smell getting closer with only build up his member more. Daisuke's eyes widened. _Please don't tell m- _His thoughts was cut of by a familiar voice.

"Dai? You in here?" Dark said and Daisuke could hear how his heart beat faster. He had to stop his body before Dark could hear him, but somehow he couldn't control his hand. It only start to stroking it more. Daisuke had a hard time stopping his moans and making his hiding place known. He pressed his hand hard against his mouth and was thankful that it lowered down.

"Daisuke?" This time it was closer the bathroom and Daisuke just pressed his eyes shut. He was still not able to keep his body under control. "You in there? I could swear I heard something."

Daisuke panicked! He then toke of his hand from his mouth to answer.

"I'm on the toilet. Needed to pee, you know." he could keep in the worse of the moans, but cursed himself for not keeping it all in.

"Oh I see. I thought you might needed help to find the next lesson. I will wait for you outside." With that said the door outside opened and then closed.

Daisuke couldn't keep it in anymore and he came in his hand pressing his other hand against his mouth to not let Dark hear from outside. "That was close." He then cleaned himself up and sighed. _'This is going to be my longest 3 years ever if I have to be put up with this kinda thing everyday.'_

Daisuke put on his underwear and pants and made himself ready to get to class. Outside Dark stood just smirking to himself. _'Well well.' _What Daisuke didn't know was that Dark had heard him quite well from inside of the room and he had loved Daisuke's little moans. _I gonna make him moan out my name soon enough.' _

As Daisuke come out he just tried to avoid Dark's eyes. Dark's smirk grow bigger.

"Dai-chan!" Dark hugged Daisuke and earned a squealed and jumped from the smaller male. As they started to walk down the hall Dark continued his little talk."You ready to go to class? It's gonna be power control in the gymnastic hall." To that Daisuke grow a bit panicked. It was hard enough to just keep out his tail and ears and keep the wing in for just 5 minutes. Who could he control it an whole lesson?! _'Hopefully the collar would help a bit.'_ Daisuke thought and placed his hand on the rose emblem hanging from the red collar.

Dark looked at Daisuke as he hugged the emblem tight against his chest. And a hidden emotion sparked in his eyes as he looked at the collar. _'Is it possible tha-'_ He was cut of by something jumping onto his head. "Huh?" As he looked up to see what it was, but Daisuke was quicker.

"Wiz!" The said bunny jumped of Dark's head and landed in Daisuke's arms. " What are you doing outside?" he asked as a smile creep up his face with mad Dark smile a little at the sight of the cute Daisuke. Daisuke hugged Wiz close to his body as trying to protected the bunny with his life. Wiz just "Kyuu"-ed and snuggled into his chest.

"Well it seems that we only have 20 minutes left before class and if we don't start going now we wont make it." Dark said and made the point that they didn't have time to turn back to leave the bunny so Daisuke had to take him with to class.

"Okey, but you will have to stay with me the whole time understood Wiz?"

"Kyuu!" Wiz just smiled and snuggled closer to Daisuke who couldn't help but smile a bright smile and gave Wiz an protective hug. Dark just smiled. _'I can't wait to get my hands on him and make him smile like that to only me. And next time it's my turn to give him a big and protective '_hug'_ witch he cant run away from.' _A big smirk grow at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So... ^^ I hope that scen was good XD pervy Dark can't help himself and his thoughts 3<strong>

**So R&R!**


End file.
